Electronic mail (commonly referred to as email) is frequently used by businesses and by individuals. Commonly, email servers manage the receipt, storage and delivery of email messages. Email messages can be sent from one individual to one or multiple additional individuals. One tool to simplify the sending of an email message to multiple individuals is an email list (also referred to as a mailing list). Email lists may be based on groups, interests, responsibilities, location, etc. When an email server receives an email that is addressed to an email list, the email server may deliver that email message to each of the individuals on the email list.
Conventional email lists are static lists. For these lists to change, an administrator typically needs to manually modify the email list by adding or subtracting entries from the email list. However, this can be a cumbersome process, and causes email lists to frequently not be up to date.